bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Tomokazu
Shiro Tomokazu (友和史郎, Tomokazu Shirō ) is a Human who also has Shinigami powers. He is the son of Hayato and Akane Tomokazu, and elder brother of Inoue Tomokazu. He leads a double life of a high school student, as well as Karakura Town's protector from Hollows and Arrancar. Appearance For the most part, Shiro appears like a normal teenage boy. He is a fairly tall, and lean-built person with peach skin, blonde hair, and red eyes. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Inoue. When in his spiritual form, Shiro wears standard Shinigami attire and in his human body he tends to wear a white shirt with black pants and a black jacket. Personality Shiro is a kind, polite and charismatic young man. In his high scholl he is very popular with girls and also popular amongst the boys. He is sharp, intelligent and atheletic, due to his good looks and charms he is called prince by the other students. Despite his popularity he does not show any sign of arrogance or overconfidence and is willing to help people in need. He also has a good relationship with is family and tends to help around the house whenever he can, he is also close with his sister Inoue and is very protective of her. He is also strong-willed, down-to-earth, and outspoken, and will say what he has to in given situations and is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others. Shiro is also a capable student, ranked 10th in his high school as he studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork. When it comes to fighting, Shiro has a complex sense of honor but he often taunts and belittles opponents when fighting and attacks without warning. Siro has a strong desire to win his fights and to win them in what he views as a legitimate and fair manner. History Shiro was born on July 31st, as the son of Hayato Tomokazu and Akane Tomokazu, 16 years before he became a Shinigami. His sister Inoue Tomokazu was born 3 years later. From a young age he has been able to see Pluses for a long time and could see them so clearly that as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead, though he initially kept this to himself. For many years he lived his life as a normal human until his high school years. During the first year of high school as he was walking home from school he saw a young girl running away from something, it seemed she was being chased by a huge monster, hearing the girl's pleas for help, Shiro quickly rushes to stop the monster. Upon seeing the monster he is gripped by fear, having expected the evil spirit to be similar to a Human, rather than the monster standing before him. While reassuring himself, he notices that it is holding the girl and charges at it in a futile attack. Upon seeing Shiro the monster then states that he has much more spritiual energy than the girl and went after him instead it explaind that it was a hollow a evil sprit that absorbs the souls of the living and dead and that shiro had an exceptional spritiual energy and wanted it for himself. The hollow was able to injure Shiro, he falls to the ground lying in his own blood wondering if he is going to die, as he wanders a voice began to call out to him, it tells him that its going to be alright and that he is not going to die and that he has the power to beat the hollow. As the hollow is about to devour him, a huge amount of spritiual energy shoots out fom his body and then Shiro stands up and on his hand materializes a katana and then once again charges at the hollow, he is now able to injure the hollow by cutting it in half and makes short work of the Hollow, collapsing afterwards. During his unconsious state he was able to once again communicate with the voice, this being stated itself to be part of Shiro's power and that from now on he will be with Shiro, but as it was about to tell its name Shiro was unable to hear it and the voice dissapeard. After the incident Shiro returned to his normal life and for a few days was able to live a peaceful life, but this was not to be. He began to hear voices again it was the same voice from his previous encounter with the hollow, he then once again fell unconscious, he was then standing on a tall building he looked at his surroundings and saw a deserted town which resembled Karakura town, a figure appeared from the distance and told him that this was his inner world, the figure appeared as an old man with golden clad armor and a golden crown on his head Siro then asks who he was and what is he doing her, the old man then explained his origins and the situation. He stated that his name was Gilgamesh and that Shiro is the reancarnation of an ancient half-shinigami, half-human who was an ruler of an ancient empire, he then staed that this ruler was non other than King Gilgamesh of Uruk, he stated that Gilgamesh was a powerfull shinigami at his time and was a hero who protedted his kingdom from evil sprits and hollows, but after many years of protecting his empire Gilgamesh died and his sprit went to soul society and after a millennia he was rebron as the human Shiro. He said that Shiro is now a shinigami and that he has a huge resbonsibity of protecting lives from Hollows and that he himself will teach Shiro all about his powers if Shiro is willing to, Shiro amazed at what he had heard decided to except Gil's offer and become a shinigami and thus began his training. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Shiro relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training , he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against sword masters of captain-level caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Shiro appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding his zanpakuto in his left. Due to the unique ability of his shikai to summon multiple weapon he is able to use them effortlessly and with flawless precision. This makes him a very versitle fighter in terms of sword play. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Shiro is in top form even when not in his spiritual body. Shiro has been trained in martial arts since he was a young child. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and bodylocks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. While he stopped training officially , his constant attacks from hollows help keep his skills fresh. After he became a shinigami he was able to effortlessly dispatch three hollows in rapid succession merely bare-handed. Flash Steps Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Shiro has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami and Hollows with his speed. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three hollows and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground. After gaining full control of his shinigami powers, his ability to use flash steps increased, as he can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. He is able to create several clones of himself at once using Shunpo Vast Spiritual Power: Despite his origins, Shiro has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami. He was capable of defeating a Gillian before awakening his true power with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, Shiro constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing and maintain his Bankai. Because Shiro's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Shiro has is monstrous. After gaining total control over his shinigami powers his spritiual powers increased as his spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Immense Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Shiro has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. When he is in his Shinigami body, Shiro's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he is able to fend off three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. After gaining control over his shinigami powers he is able to use his sprit energy to enhance is already immpresive strength, being able to knock out phisically large opponents. Enhanced Agility: Even before becoming a shinigami, Shiro was quite agile being able to move with quick speeds and was also a master of Pakour, a physical discipline of training to overcome any obstacle within one's path by adapting one's movements to the environment. This skill allowed him to get from one place to another using only the human body and the objects in the environment. After becoming a shinigami his agility increased allowing him to use his pakour ability to an even greater extent as he can leap several stories vertically or the width of a city street. Immense Endurance: While only a teenage Human, Shiro has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. When in Shinigami form Shiro's physical endurance is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. As such, Shiro is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. High-Level Intellect: Shiro has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Shiro's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Shinigami. Aside from that, Shiro appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponents attacks. Zanpakutō Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ girugamesshu, "Immortal King,") also known as Gil. The sprit of Gilgamesh takes the form of an tall old man in his 70 to 80 year old-man with long gray hair and beard. He dresses in a clad golden armor around his entire body with a golden crown with a blue jewel on it on his head and a long flowing red cape that flares out from his back. Because of the spirit's appearance, Shiro calls him "Old-man Gil" (古い男ギル, Gil no ossan) as a result. Gilgamesh is portrayed as wise, kind, and calm in most matters, and is fond of testing Shiro in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. Gilgamesh has displayed the ability to temporarily close fatal wounds during combat, though whether or not this is a unique ability is unclear. Since first awakening his own Shinigami powers, Shiro has had a strong connection to his Zanpakutō, as shown from how Gilgamesh would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom and advice when Shiro is in a difficult situation. Shiro's Zanpakuto takes the form a standard katana with a golden rectangular guard and a designed red hilt with a golden designed sheath. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Reclaim your Throne" ( あなたの王位を取り戻す, anata no ōi wo torimodosu ). It transformers from its sealed state in to a long pointed broad sword with a golden guard which takes wing like shape with blue design's on it. The hilt is blue in colour and has a golden pommel at the bottom. Shikai Special Ability: Gilgamesh is largely used for melee combat but possesses several known special abilities. His ability allows him to manipulate weapons, such as swords, spears and others. *'King's Treasury' ( キングの財政, "Kingu no Zaisei "): By using his Zanpakuto Shiro's is able to acess a pocket dimension known as the safe, which holds countless number of weapons, by connecting it to reality, he can pick and use the weapons in it as he desires. There also are various items in it and he is able to pick the items one by one for specific use, of course. He is able to summon a variety of weapons including swords, spears, axes, scythes, and among others. He can conjure the weapons with a simple thought and wield them by hand or by telekinesis. The treasury is basically like a store room to house these weapons made from shiro's imagination. ::Field of Swords ( フィールドの剣の, "Fīrudo no Ken no "): By summoning hundreds of blades from his King's Treasury, Shiro is able to scatter theses blades around the battle field by sticking them on the ground, rather than using a single blade Shiro can makes use of the hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield. He can uses a variety of moves with a single blade, or even multiple blades at the same time. Due to having hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield Shiro almost never without a blade, or multiple blades which are ready for use. He uses these swords for various uses beyond normal melee attacking, including used as projectile weapon, paths to walk on, pins used to bind his opponent's movements, and also use for attacking the enemy simultaneously or multiple times. ::Sword Dance ( 剣の舞, "Ken no Mai "): By summoning several swords he is able to spin them in a circular motion with just a gesture of his hands, having several swords floating around him in a column like shape. Following this; Shiro is able to keep the swords floating around him and using them to conduct various other attacks, while intergrating even more swords as he continues. The technique itself is extremely versatile, combining both a powerful defense with an overwhelming offense, while still retaining the ability to effortlessly switch between the two. This is due largely through allowing him to preform his other attacks more easily while making it difficult for an opponent to engage him at close range, due to the presence of these adjacent swords. He is able to launch multiple swords from his surroundings at once and able is to form them as sheilds to protect him from harm. This technique is highly versatile can can be used in a variety of ways to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. ::Fatality ( 致死, "Chishi "): This technique utilizes the numerous swords that are on the battle field and Shiro's skill and speed as a shinigami. Shiro attacks the opponent a total of ten times in rapid succession, each from different angles and positions. With each strike a sword is left behind attached to the opponent. He then lands the final blow, making a total of eleven devastating blows. This technique can be fatal to the enemy if successful and can end the battle. The attack itself relies upon the high speeds of the individual attacks and the momentary stun inflicted by the previous blows, allowing Shiro to grab one of the surrounding swords and continue with the technique. ::Death Scythe ( 死鎌, "Shi Kama"): By summoning a scythe like weapon from the safe, shiro is able to fire blasts of spritiual waves from the scythe. The waves are golden in colour and can be used to either attack from the air or the ground. The most common use of the scythe is by hitting it on the ground and blast of spritiual power erupts from the ground and heads towards the opponent in a straight line pattern. By just moving the scythe in the desired direction Shiro is able to change the course of the attack, the more power is put into the scythe the more powerfull the blasts become. ::Vendetta ( 敵討ち, "Katakiuchi "): Vendetta is a set of gauntlets and greaves that Shiro is able to summon, the gauntlets and greaves are golden in colour with exquisite red markings on it. It increases Shiro's strength and speed for a short amount of time, the purpose of the vendetta is for Shiro to fight at close range without using his swords and excecute quick combos. He is able to pull out claw like extension from the gaunlets on his hands and used them to slash at opponents with claw like marks. Trivia Shiro's apperance is based of Gilgamesh from the video game/anime series Fate Stay Night. The name of his zanpakuto is based on the ancient Sumerian king Gilgamesh. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Human